Pokemon: Legends of Sinnoh
by Adam43
Summary: A Roserade named Rosethorn encounters a boy named Timboy, who is off to become the champion, and Rosethorn even meets up with Cyrus. And so, the three venture through Sinnoh as Timboy tries to get all 8 Sinnoh badges and become the champion. Told in Rosethorn's POV. Divided into episodes.


VS Crobat

Today was a very peaceful day. I loved the fresh air of the Johto region. Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rosethorn, Adam's Roserade. As you can see, as a Budew, I ALWAYS traveled with Adam, and soon enough, I evolved into a Roselia, and finally Adam decided to keep me that way… until all of a sudden, he changed his mind and gave me a Shiny Stone. So, here I am, sitting here, until some boy shows up and runs into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said the boy.

"Well, you should watch where you're going," I replied in Pokemon talk. "But that's okay. You have a name?"

"Call me Timboy. I'm a rising trainer. I'm going to the Sinnoh to be a champion."

"I became the champion of the Sinnoh League," I simply replied.

As far as I am concerned, I was entered in the Sinnoh League. Oh, the critical hits I had landed… That was the best. Anyway, after going to Olivine City, we were about to go on the boat, when suddenly, a sailor stopped us.

"Ticket please," said the sailor.

"But I don't have a ticket," Timboy replied.

"Sorry kiddo, no ticket, no Sinnoh."

"But… but… I wanna go to the Sinnoh to get a starter… and battle gym leaders… and catch some new Pokemon I never seen… and…"

"Sorry, but there's nothing you can do about it," the sailor interrupted.

"Look, I'm from the Sinnoh, and I entered the Sinnoh League with Adam," I tried to explain.

"No you're not," said the sailor.

"Well, I was caught by Adam, and he became the champion, so please let us on," I tried to reason, but the sailor took no affairs.

"That's enough of your lies, missy! I'll kick you out of here. Guards!"

Yep, I was about to get kicked off. There was no way to deal with 10 guards. Suddenly, someone appeared in the boathouse.

"Stop! I demand you let those two on right now," yelled the man. Only then did I knew who it was; Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic.

"Stay out of this, mister! That Roserade is nothing but trouble!"

"Well I say you let those two on!"

"No!"

It was until then that Cyrus came in my direction, and then turned towards the guards, and used his Crobat to fend off the guards.

"There, that's your guards down! Now, let them on," Cyrus demanded.

"Okay, fine, you win," said the sailor, looking defeated. "I'll let those two on."

"That's better," said Cyrus.

X

On the boat, I walked up to Cyrus. I had to ask him a question.

"Why did you defend me?" I asked. "I thought you were evil."

"I've changed, Rosethorn," Cyrus replied. "I've changed my evil ways. I'm now just a normal trainer."

"Have you gotten stronger?"

"Of course. Want to battle me to see how strong you've gotten?"

"You're on!"

X

On the deck, I was up against Cyrus with Timboy watching me.

"Go, Crobat!" Cyrus yelled as he threw a Pokeball containing Crobat. I didn't stand Poison types very well. "Crobat, use X-Scissor!" yelled Cyrus again. It struck me right on the spot. By now, everyone on the boat emerged to watch our epic and hard fight. I used Mega Drain, but it took a little bit on HP from Crobat. Crobat used Air Slash, and I was hit again. I used Secret Power, but did a little bit of damage on Crobat. Crobat used Sludge Bomb, which hit me right on. I couldn't even take this Crobat. I only had one chance left. I used Magical Leaf, and it did much damage. The electronic message on the battle board said, "A critical hit!"

_I've only come this close to losing, _I thought. _But I won't let anything stop me._ I unleashed another Secret Power, and Crobat suddenly grew drowsy and fell down asleep.

"What! No!" Cyrus yelled, shocked. "Come on, get up, Crobat!"

It was time to end this. I used Mega Drain rapidly, and everytime, Crobat stayed asleep, until, under Cyrus's command, it woke up and used Air Slash. It was all over. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it did not even come. I opened my eyes to find that Crobat was on the floor in pain, indicating that the attack missed. Now was my chance. I used Cut, and Crobat was on the floor with swirls in its eyes. I was wondering how I beat it, and then the electronic board said the message, "A critical hit!"

"Impossible," said Cyrus. "How could I lose? Oh well, a loss is a loss. Crobat, return." And with that, Crobat was back in its Pokeball.

"I did it! I won," I yelled happily.

"That was a nice battle, Rosethorn. I was so close to victory."

After I shook Cyrus's hand, Timboy went up to me, looking pleased.

"I saw the entire fight, and you did awesome!" said Timboy.

"Just wait until you get your starter," I replied.

And so, the long journey begins while on the boat, and I will face many challenges that come upon me. I will have to use a lot of effort.


End file.
